The Dog Park
It's a beautiful day at the park. Mr. and Mrs. Bleakman are there and so are kids and their dogs. But Clifford's playing disturbs Mr. Bleakman, who says that there oughta be a law about dogs in the park. He has Clifford go play with his dog friends. We see that T-Bone and Cleo are playing tug-of-war. Mac keeps changing who he's rooting for. When asks whose side he's on, he answers that he's on the "winner's side." Clifford comes and they figure they can have more fun now. They'll play "''Red Rover''". Clifford, of course, is Red Rover, but when he charges really fast, they all decide it would be best to just get out of the way. Clifford ends up nearly slamming into the bench where Mr. Bleakman is sitting. He causes a commotion and licks Mr. Bleakman. Mr. Bleakman calls Emily Elizabeth over and asks her to get her "''galloping gargantuan''" out of the way. Clifford, with his friends, decides to go find a nice big fetch stick. In the meantime, Mr. Bleakman is birdwatching through binoculars, when he spots a very rare bird, a Birdwell Island budgie. Then, all of a sudden, it disappears. It turns out Clifford took the stick that it was sitting on, but Mr. Bleakman doesn't notice that. Clifford and friends decide that they have to find somewhere to put the bird down so they won't disturb it. They head for a pond. Mr. Bleakman trails, still not noticing them, hoping to catch sight of the bird again. He scares away other birds and, not paying attention to where he's going, he ends up walking into a pond where Clifford sat down the branch. Then, the bird flies away. He sees Clifford and the gang and snaps. Sheriff Lewis puts up a "''no dogs''" sign. He asks Mr. Bleakman if he's sure about this. Mr. Bleakman refers to the city by laws, which have a clear precedent for dogs not being allowed in the park. The next day, he returns. He's pleased at first that it's nice and quiet, but then he realizes that the park is empty. He wonders what happened to the kids, the birds and the squirrels. Mrs. Bleakman connects the dots, explaining how without the dogs, the kids, birds and squirrels won't come. After she reform him, Mr. Bleakman realized he made a terrible mistake and badly regret it. Over at Emily Elizabeth's house, everyone's bored and wishes they could come to the park. Mr. Bleakman comes up. They wonder if they've done anything to disturb him and promise to quiet down. That, however, isn't why Mr. Bleakman's there. He says thats kids like them should be in the park. And with that, he takes the "''no dogs''" sign and drops it in a trash can as an apology for his mistake and promised to never make the same mistake ever again. With dogs allowed again, Mr. and Mrs. Bleakman are back at the park. Mr. Bleakman's hoping for birdwatching, but then it starts to rain. He looks behind him and sees that it's actually Clifford with a hose that's making the rain. Mrs. Bleakman asks if Clifford's presence is a problem. Mr. Bleakman doesn't think so at all. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Mr. Horace Bleakman's Episode List